


SCREAM. MY. N.A.M.E

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Asshole Ben, Badass Kevin, Cancer, Dark Ben, Depressed Ben, Depression, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Gen, Gwen Bashing, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hope vs. Despair, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Ben, Suicidal Ben, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Might Learn Something, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben didn't want to be alone. But here he was, lost on the planes of existence, with no reason for living. Maybe for him it would be better just to end it. But all the bullets are gone from his gun are gone, and there is a voice calling his name. Maybe hope won't be to hard to find after all. Then again...</p>
<p>Whatever the case may be, it was a horrible idea to tell Kevin, to tell Gwen, to tell anyone.  I mean look how Kevin had reacted to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCREAM. MY. N.A.M.E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kako/gifts).



> This is very dark and sad in some parts, but I am not one for sad endings, then again, we will see how this ends.

Chapter 1 

It would make the most sense, after all just look at how he reacted to Ben asking him for his opinion on homosexuals... Not pretty... Kevin had responded with a cutting, and almost heart shattering retort of:

"There are some things that are just absolutely wrong in life. And sticking your cock up another dudes ass, or having it stuck up your ass; is one of them." Sure it wasn't the worst Kevin could do, Ben had found that out a week latter when the three of them had been walking on the bay and come across two men kissing. But it had still made Ben cry. Lucky for him he had just been leaving ,when he had asked. After the confrontation at the beach... Well lets just say Ben was glad Gwen and Kevin were going away the next day, and didn't have time to say goodbye, not that they were planning to anyway. The sentence Kevin had used to describe the couple had been downright hurtful not to mention disrespectful. He had almost spat the words.

"Dirty cock suckers, why can't they just keep their freakishness to themselves?! No sane person wants to see that shit! Hell I can't even see why its legal, they should all be locked up." The worst part was, Gwen had agreed with him. Ben had actually yelled at him after that, which was rare, even when they were fighting, but Ben prided himself in the fact that he didn't start out yelling.

"Yeah Kev, and I'm sure everyone wants to take pictures of the god awful sight that is you snogging Gwen." Kevin looked confused, and then angry.

"So what? They'll live. At least its a lot more natural." Ben had felt his face redden in anger at statement. 

"Natural! My ass! You call natural trying to eat her face off?!" 

"Well Benji, at least I have a fucking libido! Yours is completely void, exactly how many girls have you made out with? Oh yeah I forgot, none, because you've never actually had a girlfriend!" From then on it had went straight downhill. Ben had lost control of his temper and said something he never in a million years should have said.

"Probably because I should have been locked up!!" Ben had spat the words like they were poison in his mouth. As for Kevin he looked completely confused, angry, but confused. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" If the situation wasn't so infuriating Ben would have laughed. Instead he had settled for a mocking smirk, that ,made it clear that Ben was close to heart-boken. 

"What? You said it yourself Kevin just moments ago remember, all homosexuals should be locked up. That's right I'm gay. Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay! GAY!!!!" By the end he had started crying, tears sliding down his cheeks in waves. He didn't even bother to look back at Gwen or Kevin as he ran all the way back home. Over which was 3 miles away.

So now here he sat, in his bedroom, cursing himself for crying again at the memory. He had been in his room for a week now, with no food, or grooming. His parents were worried sick, if the frantic knocks on the door each morning was any indication. They had even called the police, who, to Ben's luck didn't try to knock down he door, no they simply tried to talk to him. To which they had gotten a nasty reply of:

"Fuck off!" They did, at least for now. 

But Ben was miserable. He had a crush on Kevin, and his heart had practically been ripped out by the teen. He had no friends to talk to. He was completely alone. Gwen was gone, and probably hated him. Kevin was gone, and DID hate him. They were, no had been, his only friends. And now they--They hated him. God it hurt so much. 

Then he heard it, the banging, the frantic banging, they were breaking into his room! Ben felt himself sob, and cursed his emotions. He was afraid, they were going to try and take him away from his sanctuary! They burst in, dust flying off the floor as they did. The police officers grabbed him by the arms in a bruising grip, and began hulling him away, Ben kicking and screaming as he they did. He didn't want this! He didn't want this! As his parents came into focus, they quickly came out of it, his vision was going blurry, and he abruptly slumped in their arms, suddenly to tired to fight anymore. He could feel something rising in his throat, and as the police officers gently placed him and the ground concerned. He gratefully slumped to the ground, his chest hurt, hurt like hell. And he thought he heard himself scream, but he was choking on something. Something thick. He coughed whatever it was up, but it continued for awhile, maybe 2 minutes? Maybe more, he couldn't be sure, but he and heard his mother scream, and felt the cops pick him up again as he was still coughing. He felt as he nose started to dip. And looking down he stared at his left hand, but the sight of wet -fresh- blood on his pale pajama top distracted him. He had been choking on his own blood! He had been coughing up his own blood! 

He made a weak protest as the cops placed him gingerly in the back of a car. And drove off. Ben for his part couldn't protest, or think properly, he had no energy, so he let himself drift off. 

{{*}}

Ben woke up assuming it was a new day, not that he cared. If possible he felt more miserable then he had before, he was sick, he had no doubts about that. And he had no friends to talk to about it. No one. His mother, father, and he could presume that the man next to them was the doctor assigned to him. But something was off, the doctors skin, it was blue. Was he in the Plummer HQ? Ben concluded that yes he must be, god maybe even his sickness was abnormal for a human, he couldn't have just one thing normal could he? Sandra looked as if she was trying hard not to hug her bedridden son, and Carl wasn't much better. The Doctor stood over Ben his face grim, eyes almost glittering with pity. Ben knew that meant that yes, he was very sick. 

"Benjamin, I'm so very sorry I have to say this to a 15 year old." The Doctor looked down, his face merging with something similar to hate. But he looked back up again, and Ben knew that hate wasn't for him.

"But you have Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia, it's a form of blood cancer that doesn't regularly strike young adults, but it does happen. Unfortunately, in your case it has been there for quite awhile, you might have noticed that you get bruised far easier, or you might have random symptoms of the flu, which probably started around the last year?" Shakily Ben nodded, absorbing the information, he had cancer. Carefully he looked up at his parents, both he could see the beginnings of tears forming, his mothers form shaking slightly as her husband held her. The Doctor didn't look to happy either, but didn't say anything farther until Ben nodded for him to continue. 

"As I was saying, it normally takes years for this particular form of Leukemia to develop into what it is now. But since your son is far more physically active..." There the Doctor trailed off for a second before looking to the Omnitrix. A look of hate once again on his face before he discarded it and turned back to Ben.

"The cancer affects B-cell lymphocytes. B-cells originate in the bone marrow, and develop in the lymph nodes, normally they fight infection by producing antibodies. Basically, what happens with Leukemia is: The B-cells grow out of control and accumulate in the bone marrow and blood, where they crowd out the healthy blood cells. As I said before, this should not have progressed the way it has, and under the circumstances, you will have to put a hold on ALL extracurricular activities, if you do not wish for the cancer to progress at a faster rate. Additionally, you will have to stay in the hospital wing for another two days, so that we may assess if you will be able to function regularly, in your school and home life. And I must stress this point, if you do go outside, do not do anything strenuous, your body is weak, and will only proceed to get weaker if you do not relax it." The last part was said with a warning glare, and Ben felt himself tense, before the Doctor turned to look at his parents.

"Since Benjamin is still a minor, I'm afraid we will have to start out with drug treatments. I have written up a prescription for Alemtuzumab its a Monoclonal antibody, hopefully it will be effective and we can target at least some of the CD52-bearing lymphocytes for destruction. However even if it does, your sons condition is of a Clinical C level, we may have no choice but to consider the use of a Autologous Stem Cell Transplantation." Ben's parents nodded solemnly, and the Doctor gave them a sympathetic look before turning and exiting the hospital ward Ben himself was devastated, and wasn't surprised to find himself crying, his emotions tearing though him in heartbreaking sobs. Everything that was happening now, was punishment, he knew not for what, but it had to be. First Kevin and Gwen, and now--now he was going to die. He let the tears slide down his cheeks, feeling completely helpless when his parents silently hugged him and left without a word. Somehow they knew he needed to be alone. 

There were so many things that he couldn't do now. His carrier as a Plummer is now on hold for only god knows how long. He couldn't play soccer, that would defiantly be too strenuous on his body, and he knew, just knew, he only had a slim chance of living though this. The Doctor didn't say the approximate of how long he had left, but Ben had no doubt that he had told his parents. And he was going to be turning sixteen in two days. What a shity birthday this was turning out to be. 

Ben scoffed, of course, it made sense. It would always make the most sense in his mind. He was cursed, he had to be. His parents entered again, a smile on their faces, trying to be strong for Ben. The teen smiled back in reassurance. He had to survive this, for his parents sake.

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the diagnoses, and Ben was officially bored out of his mind. He smiled to himself for a second, after the diagnoses life had actually been kind to him. He didn't stay cooped up in his room, instead he spent as much time as he could with he parents, well when they were home. They had gotten into a sort of routine. Of course that was all about to change, high school was starting back up tomorrow, and that meant that Gwendolyn and Kevin would be back, because Gwen would never miss the first day of school, no matter how much Kevin begged. Ben had tried telling himself that he didn't care if they came back at all, it wasn't like he was going to make a point to see them. But the fact was he did care, and he got more and more stressed each day. At least Kevin didn't go to school, that would have been COMPLETE misery. Ben heard the door open and smiled. For now it didn't matter.

{{*}}

The day came around all to soon, students filled the halls, gossiping about how their summer went, and what experiences they had. Ben didn't care, and he pretended not to care when he heard Cash's voice calling him from down the hall. He just stopped. Nothing changed did it? 

Cash caught up with him, and proceeded to push him into the nearby set of lockers. He was growling, pissed off at the fact that Ben had once again ignored him. 

"Nobody ignores me Tennyson. I think I need to remind you of that?" He smirked, and grabbed his chin in a harsh grip, Ben knew he was going to have to explain why there was bruises on his chin to his parents now. 

"See you after classes." With that he abruptly shoved himself away from the brunette, and continued on his way down the hall.

{{*}} 

School had not been good on Ben, he was extremely warm, and had nausea. But even now at the end of the day he still had to face Cash's threat, or face the consequences. Ben wished nothing more then to be able to just go home. But he couldn't use the Omnitrix, and he had no friends to back him up. He was lonely. Just the Cash decided to make his appearance. A smirk firmly in place, and a glam in his eyes to match. But he didn't say anything until he was right in front of Ben, only a few inches away. It was then that Ben realized that they were at the back of the school, no one came here, hell not even gardeners came here it was the one place on the school grounds that everybody but him and apparently Cash feared. Speaking of the black haired male, Ben only just noticed that his head was leaning towards his ear.

"I heard the most interesting thing at the bay this summer Tennyson-" Oh no... "That's right, I am going to humiliate you, I am going to make you feel like a useless little boy. I am going to break you." He had whispered it, almost calmingly, but Ben knew better, and began to panic, however he was too weak, he barely had enough energy to walk back home. And now---now He was going to be raped! He tried to scream, but a gag got shoved in his mouth, and tied around his head before he could.

(A/N:I DONT WRITE THE ACTUAL RAPE SEENS, NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL)

{{*}} 

Ben lay there, naked, and cold. He had enough energy now, thanks to the fact that he had been laying there for nearly an hour. Cash had done it, really done it. He had always thought that Kevin would be the one to finish the job, to somehow brake him in some horrific way. But no, it had been cash, the school bully, and now the rapist. He hadn't shown any mercy, simply dived in there, and started thrusting. It had hurt like hell, to the point that the lines between reality and the dream world became blurred. Sometime in the middle he had began to bleed from his arms, it made sense Cash had been holding his arms above his head, using his nails to insure that Ben wouldn't try anything foolish. But now it seemed almost as if someone had turned his emotions off, he didn't feel any anger or sadness. He just got up, put back on his now soiled clothes, and limped back to his house. He was numb.

{{*}}

Ben knew he was now under the invisible classification of 'soiled' yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. After all what was the point of saving your virginity if your just going to die in a matter of months? Oh yes, Ben knew his time was running out, and he didn't complain, didn't ask for anything other then company from his parents, he was calm. There was however a change in attitude when at school or amongst society in general, nobody knew about the rape, Cash wasn't stupid enough to go bragging that he had been the one to take the male Tennyson's virginity. The change was random in the eyes of the teens at the schools, the Ben they knew was happy, outgoing, and social. But the Ben that was sitting at the picnic table, was a whole different person, the person they were seeing now was dark and depressive, he wore only black and grey, and didn't talk to anyone. 

*Time Skip 24 hours later*

As it turned out Gwen Tennyson had come back late, only because of a raging storm though.. So she said. Her and Levin were currently at the high school, looking for Ben, but they weren't having much luck. They had already checked Mr. Smoothie, the field, his house. Even Grandpa Max's Rust Bucket. He was no where to be found. Gwen was beginning to panic, after all she couldn't sense his mana anywhere, and that was probably the scariest thing she had ever faced. Kevin himself was beginning to worry. All they wanted to do was apologize, but now the kid had gone missing, not to mention his mananic signature was no longer the same. 

But that's when he randomly appeared, his hair messy and all over the place, pale almost transparent skin, dark, dull, black rimmed eyes, coming out of the Drug Store next to the high school. It was simply depressing, and Kevin and Gwen's reactions to the revelation that there best friend was depressed was nothing short of horrified. Their expressions however quickly left there shocked state, as a new determination settled there. Jogging up to him, Ben only noticed when they were one step away. He turned slightly, but his face remained stoic. 

"...What?" his voice was horse, jagged almost. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the freak, the bitch, and the faggot!” All three of the teens turned to face the speaker, which -unsurprisingly- Cash. Ben laughed, a dark laugh of spite, and smirked, his gaze hardening ever so slightly at the sight of the bully. 

“Say’s the one that shoved his tiny cock down my throat.” Ben’s face had hardened completely as he said this, and his eyes were cold, cold and hard, cold and hard as ice.


End file.
